happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Going Nuts
Going Nuts is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode is the first to star Nutley, the squirrel with a nut addiction and allergy at the same time. This episode also introduces Bushy, the fox who pulls deadly pranks. Roles Starring *Nutley *Bushy Featuring *Sniffles *Nutty *Giggles *Lumpy Appearances *Pecky *Cavity *Flipper Plot The candy store opens and a bunch of candy lovers quickly rush inside for some sugary treats. Nutley nervously walks in and looks for a snack. But Nutty, Pecky and Cavity have taken almost everything, and Flipper is still trying to choose his treat. The cashier, Bushy, offers Nutley a chocolate bar and the orange squirrel happily eats it. However, he swells up and faints from an allergic reaction. Nutley later wakes up in the hospital and Dr. Sniffles tells him the chocolate bar he ate contained nuts, freaking him out. Sniffles advises him to avoid any and all contact with nuts, or a second dose may be fatal. Eavesdropping from the walls, a visiting Bushy comes with a terrible plan. Walking out of the hospital, Nutley looks in all directions for any hazards. Girl scout Giggles offers him a box of cookies, which contain macadamia nuts. He runs and hides behind a tree. Pecky is seen pecking the branches above and causes several acorns to drop on Nutley, forcing him to run again. He bumps into Lumpy dressed up as a peanut. At the sight of this giant "nut", Nutley bites Lumpy in the leg, but then spits and wipes his tongue before running again. Hallucinations of dancing nuts and acorns start popping up in Nutley's mind. He gets so confused that he bumps into the candy store. From the window, Bushy waves a chocolate bar (with nuts) in an effort to tempt Nutley. He rushes inside and grabs as much candy as he could, only to get in a fight with Nutty. The hallucinations get worse and Nutley sees Nutty as a peanut, causing him to bite Nutty's tail. Nutley spits out what he just bitten off in fear of his allergies. Just then, Bushy backs him up against a wall and slowly brings a piece of the chocolate bar into Nutley's mouth. Suddenly, Nutley imagines Bushy as the biggest nut of all and realizes he must conquer his fears, risking the consequences. So Nutley bites a large chunk off of Bushy's head and swallows it, satisfied. The hallucinations go away and, seeing the carnage, Nutley tries to puke out the remains he ate. Nearby, Flipper finally made up his mind and grabbed a can of salted almonds. He opens it up but slips on Nutty's blood. The almonds fly out of his grip and into Nutley's mouth. His allergies act up and cause him to choke. Too lazy and stupid to get another can, Flipper reached into Nutley's body to get back his snacks. Without looking, he pulls out Bushy's eye and takes a bite, only to swell up as a possible result of allergies. Moral "Don't go nuts over things you can't control." Deaths #Nutty bleeds to death. #Bushy dies when his head gets bitten. #Nutley chokes either from the almonds themselves, or his allergies. Injuries #Lumpy is bitten on the leg. #Flipper swells up from an allergy. Trivia *This is Nutley's first starring role, after his debut in Scam and Eggs. This is also Bushy's debut appearance. *Bushy has a starring role when he seemed more like a featuring character. *This episode reveals Flipper may be allergic to fox meat. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 32 Episodes